


Crash, Overcut, and Podium

by cstone9876



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Monaco Grand Prix 2017, Russian Grand Prix 2016
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 他們在步上梅賽德斯的後塵嗎？Kimi認真地想，卻沒辦法給出任何答覆。





	Crash, Overcut, and Podium

**Author's Note:**

> 說穿了就是沒有期待沒有傷害（攤手  
> 不是車不是糖，慎入。

「我們沒事，對吧？」

Seb去年的話仍縈繞在耳際。當時的他是多麼害怕傷害到Kimi的感情，多麼害怕他們會成為下一個撕破臉的隊友——或者說，情人。

他是那麼地小心翼翼，芬蘭人幾乎能夠觸摸到他眼神中的慌張。

Kimi覺得只要還能看到Seb登上頒獎台的笑容，一切都值得了。他很好，當然了，十多年前經歷了那麼多，最終才熬出了一個世界冠軍，再回到圍場早已沒有任何期盼，更別說2015年他走得有多麼艱難。

所以，當然了，怎麼會有事呢？

「我們沒事。」Kimi露出了小小的笑容，拍了拍Seb的肩膀，鼓勵他早點登上頒獎台，接受眾人的祝賀，享受香檳沖刷過喉頭的快感。

Kimi站在P房裡，看著電視中的Seb驕傲地舉起獎盃，沒有意識到自己此時的表情看起來有多麼柔和、多麼寵溺。

他已經難以登上那個舞台了，Kimi知道，所以他會盡一切力量守護他的隊友、法拉利的一號車手、他的冠軍男孩。

 

一年之後，摩納哥蒙地卡羅。

Kimi說不清楚當他駛過維修區出口，看見那匹紅色駿馬閃電般飛馳在自己身前那一刻的心情。

當他最後意識到自己不可能追上那個刺眼的背影，他想了想，然後鬆開油門，放棄了追擊。

方格棋揮舞後，他沒有跟在Seb身後接受歡呼。他飛快地將車駛回看台，停在印著「2」的立牌前。他俐落地下車，掃了一眼正中央那個印著「1」的立牌，在Seb把車開到定位之前離開了。

數分鐘後，Seb跳上了他停妥的愛駒，用熟悉的慶祝動作表達自己的喜悅，所有法拉利的工作人員聚在那兒，抓著他的肩膀，拍打他的腰背，大聲叫好。

Kimi自然是不羨慕的，他一點也不想和人有那樣的接觸。但是有一種苦澀的感覺盤據在他的內心，而那種感覺在他跟Seb短暫打了招呼之後更加深刻了。

德國國歌響起，接著是義大利的。

他瞥見Seb跟著旋律唱出了一句又一句榮耀祖國的歌詞，再來是那些熱情如火的技師們。

他喝了香檳，可那也不能讓卡在他喉頭的硬塊消失。逃開了最厭惡的香檳慶祝環節，他看見Seb笑著對他舉瓶，他拿起瓶子，跟Seb的輕輕碰了一下，然後喝了一口。

當他放下酒瓶，Seb已經轉過身同台下慶祝，不再看他了。

Kimi曾經以為自己早已放棄爭冠，但這一刻他突然發現自己錯的離譜。身為一名車手，想要站在看台最頂端是一輩子都不可能放下的嚮往。

「你對今天的結果有什麼想法？」Nico——退役的那個——問道。

Kimi聳聳肩，平淡地敘述了自己的心情。他沒有試圖掩飾什麼，他也確實沒有將這事看的太重，只是不甘心。是的，他一度掌握了比賽的節奏，而摩納哥桿位幾乎等同於冠軍，他卻丟失了這個機會。這個可能是他職業生涯最後一個分站冠軍的機會。

「我知道那種感覺。」Nico深深地注視著他，給他鼓勵的微笑。在賽後這通常來自另一個德國人，但Kimi不知為何竟然感到了一絲諷刺中的愉悅。

他們在步上梅賽德斯的後塵嗎？Kimi認真地想，卻沒辦法給出任何答覆。

 

「Kimi。」Seb叫住了他，在走進行動屋之前。

Kimi回過頭，隔著那個Seb喜歡他戴著的墨鏡看向他的隊友。

Seb的頭髮被汗和酒精浸濕，被棒球帽壓得耷拉在額上。Kimi試著去看他的眼睛，Seb的眼睛還是有著整個宇宙，但是Kimi發現很難在裡頭看清楚自己的倒影。

Seb看著他良久，最後緩緩張口。去年的俄羅斯和此時此刻重疊，Kimi幾乎可以聽見那些他還沒有問出口的話。

但是Seb深呼吸，「這是一場精彩的比賽。」他說。

「是的。」

然後，這就是全部了。

Kimi走回了自己的房間，那裡還有Seb今早沒來得及帶走的夾克。Kimi把它掛到衣架上，從冰箱裡取了一瓶可樂，喝完它，沖澡，在床上緊閉雙眼入睡。

他知道當他再次張開眼睛，那個人會來取走屬於他的東西。

區別只在於，那人會不會留下來。

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 作為雙粉當下的心情確實很複雜，想哭又想笑，碼完字就去睡了。  
> 如今回過頭來看簡直心疼法家策略組（。


End file.
